


Peeping Tomlinson

by foreveryoung



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Bottom Zayn, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Facials, Felching, First Time, Fisting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innocent Harry, Liam as a mechanic is so hot, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanic!Liam, Niall is the friendly neighborhood leprechaun, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Peeping Tom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Zayn Malik, Spanking, Spying, Top Liam, Top Louis, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, not really but he's just there, pervert louis, slut!zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryoung/pseuds/foreveryoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fic where 24 year old Louis starts spying on his new neighbors 12 year old son, Harry, who just so happens to leave his blinds open majority of the time. What happens when Louis starts having an obsession over the little boy and is then asked to babysit him for an entire week?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy in the Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first time writing anything. It's not very good because I wrote this at 4 in the morning and I rushed through it. I think I'm going to turn this into a series. Let me know if you would like to see more. :)

Louis is just minding his own business, lying in bed and reading, when he first notices. Something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head to see what it was that distracted him when he see's a boy. He didn't even realize that he obtained new neighbors is the first thing that goes through his mind. The boy looks young, about 12 or 13 Louis would say, and is currently dancing around to music that Louis sadly can't hear. Louis should probably look away but the kids blinds are wide open giving him a perfect view of him. Louis is about to turn back to his book and leave the kid to dance in his room when out of no where the kid takes of his shirt and Louis' breath catches in his throat. The boy Is a pretty pale white and has nice pink perky nipples and soft looking skin.

Louis should feel like a creep for watching the boy undress but who would blame him for blatantly staring at the boy practically giving him a strip tease. Louis feels himself getting aroused at the thought that the boy might actually strip all the way and show Louis his little cock. It's not a surprise to anyone that Louis likes cock, but not even Louis would guess that he would get so worked up over the thought of seeing a little boys prick. Louis prayers are answered when the boy goes to undo his belt while continuing to dance around a little suggestively. Louis' heart rate picks up and he immediately throws his book on the bed not even thinking twice about marking his page and stammering over to his bedroom window. Up by the window Louis has got an even better view of the little boy dancing. Louis moans and starts rubbing himself through his trousers feeling himself already hard and straining against the fabric. The boy undoes his belt and unbuttons his trousers and lets them fall to the floor. The boy is left dancing in a pair of white tight underwear that has Louis' mouth watering. Louis barely has anytime to appreciate the boys pale thighs when the boy immediately let his undies join the rest of his clothes on the floor leaving him bare and his arse in perfect view of his spying neighbor.

Louis, on impulse, stick his hand inside his pants and begins to stroke himself as fast as he can not teasing himself and taking things slow like he usually would so wound up from the live porn in front of him. He strokes fast and vigorous, moans spilling out of his mouth as he watched the boy's flaccid prick flop around with the boys dancing. It embarrassing how fast Louis feels from coming. But it's been a while since he last got some action and this boy is doing things to him he never thought possible. He nears the edge loud moans and whimpers escaping his lips and he shuts his eyes and imagines the little boy down on his knees in front of Louis stroking his cock and asking for Louis' come all of his pretty little face. Louis imagines fucking the boys mouth so hard, tears fall down the boys red face. He imagines the boy spread out on his bed underneath him moaning and screaming his name telling Louis 'Right there! Oh! Fuck me!' while Louis pounded into him so hard the headboard of the bed is constantly banging against the wall. And then that though has Louis stroking a few more times before coming harder than he ever has in his life all over his bedroom window. He shoots so much spunk that it starts dripping down the window and pooling at the bottom. Louis legs are shaking and he feels like he is going to fall or pass out as he experiences one of the biggest highs he has ever had while wanking. After a while, Louis finally comes down from his long high and registers the scene his happens to put himself in.

His come is splashed all over his window, his hand, and some even land on his chest. Louis is still a little hazy from his orgasm that he doesn't even know he was being watched until he looks up and green eyes meet his.


	2. New Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I've decided to make this a series and this chapter is longer and hopefully better quality than the first. Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Also, I'm probably going to go back and redo the first chapter because it sucks that much and if this series is going to go somewhere I need a better first chapter. It's quite embarrassing! :)

Louis wakes up with a smile on his face. Last night he had the best orgasm ever and it was all thanks to a curly haired boy next door. Now that Louis' mind isn't clouded by insane lust, reality hits him. Louis wanked while watching at young boy dance around in his room naked. What the hell is wrong with him? What kind of sick freak does that? Louis sighs and runs his hand down his face. He certainly cannot let this happen again. Yet, Louis can't help himself from letting his mind think back to the events from last night. After Louis had come down from his bliss he looked through the window and realized the boy was starting through his window.

Acting upon instinct, Louis immediately threw himself onto the floor in hopes that he hadn't been too late and the boy didn't see him wanking while watching him dance. After a few minutes Louis held in his breath as he slowly lifted his head above the window sill. Inch by inch, he lifted his head until his eyes were able to locate the younger lads window. The boys drapes were closed and the light was off. Louis shakily lets out his breath relieved that the boy still wasn't looking out his window and terrified that the boy may have had seen Louis while distracted in his high. Louis had then cleaned up his mess while all his thoughts revolved around what had just happened and what could happen if he told anyone. Louis went to bed nervous and a little afraid of what tomorrow would bring.

Louis thoughts are interrupted when there is a knock on his front door. Louis groans mentally cursing out whoever dares assume he be awake at such an ungodly hour. Louis lazily stumbles out of his nice, warm bed and tidies himself up the best he can as he makes his way downstairs towards the sound of the incessant knocking irritating him. Louis makes it to the foyer and checks his appearance in the mirror, his hair is a little kinked in places his white neck shirt is hanging loosely off his collar bones showing off his 'It Is What It Is' tattoo. Louis looks down and thank God he had changed into a fresh pair of sweats the night before because the idea of answering his front door in come covered slacks is not something he would fancy.

After one last once over in the mirror Louis goes to open his front door without even bothering to look into the peep hole. He lives in a gated suburban community so he doubts that he is opening his home to a serial killer or rapist.

Louis opens the door and is immediately greeted by the sight of a fairly attractive woman and what Louis assumes is her husband, a big man with yet a gentle demeanor about him. Louis realizes that he stands there looking at them both expectantly for a few beats too long when the woman clears her throat to speak.

"Hello there!" The women smiles brightly. "I'm sorry if we are disturbing you, but you see, we are just trying to make our rounds and get to know some of our neighbors," the woman doesn't stop speaking to give Louis a chance to assure them that they aren't no bother at all as she continues with her cheerful rambling. "My family and I just moved in next door and now that we've finally settled in we would like to introduce ourselves. My name is Anne and this is my husband Robin."

Louis reaches out to shake this man's hand and then continues to shake Anne's hand as well. He smiles at both of them and then introduces himself. "Nice to meet you two, I'm Louis. Sorry I'm so indecent, I actually just woke up," he replies tiredly. Yawning a little to prove his point.

Robin speaks up first this time, "Oh no worries. If it was up to me I'd still be in bed as well." Robin shoots Anne a little playful glare that Anne responds to by smacking Robin on the arm calling him a lazy arse. They all laugh a little at this which lightens the mood to slightly less awkward for Louis. Louis is still chuckling a little when Anne turns her head to the left and snapping her fingers at something towards the side of Louis house. She makes hand gestures in that same direction like she is beckoning something to come over. It's a little silent while they all wait for whatever Anne was calling for. Louis throats closes up and he can't feel himself taking in any oxygen whatsoever when green eyes meet his for the second time.

Anne speaks up while she holds onto the little boys shoulders, who is now right in front of her causing him to also be right in front of Louis. "This here is my son, Harry. Harry, be polite and introduce yourself to Mr. Louis." She nudges Harry forward a little and the boy's cheeks flush and he looks up from his feet to meet Louis' eyes and he clears his throat.

"H-Hello...'M Harry," the shy boy timidly says while trying his best to meet Louis' gaze. He tries his best to smile at the older man but it looks a little forced to Louis. Who currently can't do anything but stare unabashedly and dumbfounded at the younger boy in front of him. He continues his staring until he sees a frown settle on Harry's plush lips. Plush lips that would so damn good wrapped around his- Wait! Stop Louis, you can't think about this boy like that while he is right there in front of you, especially when his parents are right behind him curiously watching both of them. Louis forces a smile upon his lips as he quickly replies to Harry to ease the tension settling in the air.

"Uh...Hey there, Harry. 'M Louis, it's...uh...it's good to meet you," Louis races to get out, apparently not knowing how to control his voice which has somehow gone up a few octaves out of nerves or arousal. He isn't sure which. Louis smiles at Harry as he smiles brightly up at Louis. They continue to stare at each other smiling, while Louis thoughts go to the previous nights events and he wonders if Harry really saw him and what Louis was doing while watching himself dance while getting undressed. If the way Harry is biting his lip is anything to go by maybe his suspicion is correct. The thought that Harry saw Louis pleasuring himself and the fact that he is currently biting his lip in front of him has Louis quickly and shamefully hardening in his trousers. Louis subconsciously licks his lips as he pictures Harry naked and dancing in his room. Louis is so caught up in his thoughts he almost missed Harry's gaze quickly shifting down watching the motion of Louis' tongue across his bottom lip. Louis smirks as he watches Harry react by clearing his throat and averting his gaze completely past Louis into his home. Louis soon realizes that he is now standing in front of this boy and his parents with a semi and he is fast to look to Anne to avoid the high possibility of blatantly checking out her son in front of everyone. "Uh..So how are you guys settling in, okay?"

Robin smiles and is first to respond, "Very Well, still have a little of unpacking to do but for the most part. We actually wanted to invite you as well as the rest of the neighborhood over tomorrow at around four in the evening for a backyard barbecue. I make a mean blackened burger. What do ya say?" Robin asks while clapping Louis on the back shoving him forwards a little invading Harry's personal space. Louis is quick to back up but his skin is suddenly burning from where he had touched Harry throughout the whole ordeal. Louis smiles fondly at Robin and Anne and nods his head while speaking up.

"Yeah, sure! I actually work from home so my schedule is clear. I'll be there," Louis smiles at both of the adults while they return his smile.

"Promise?" Harry voices out of no where taking Louis a little by surprise while he looks down at the younger boy and smiles lightly while holding up his pinky finger offering it to the boy. Harry beams at Louis while he moves forward to take Louis pinky while Louis says 'I promise.' They shake their pinkies back and forth a few times both smiling and looking into the others eyes while Anne and Robin coo at the situation before them. So far they like Louis and they can't wait to get to know the lad better at the barbecue. It's seems to them that Harry has grown fond of the older lad already and Anne and Robin both think that Louis will be a good influence on their son.

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow at four then. It'll be such a fun time. Have a good day Louis," Anne calls out to Louis while ushering both Robin and Harry off his porch. Louis calls his 'Goodbye! See you tomorrow Harry!' while they all make their way down the pathway to the sidewalk along the street. And big deal if Louis just so happens to ogle Harry's arse while he walks away in his 'leave nothing to the imagination' skinny jeans. Louis may actually be drooling a little bit at the sight. Louis is quickly hardening in his pants and is thinking that he is in real need of a wank when Harry turns around to catch Louis staring at his bum. Louis eyes immediately shoot up to meet green. Louis looks like a deer in headlights, embarrassed that yet again Harry caught him in the act when the younger boy's lips slowly turn up into a smirk and he winks once at Louis before turning back around and following his parents. Louis' mouth hangs open and his mind can't contemplate what just happened here. Did he really just wink at him? Louis' eyes dart down to the boys arse again and he notices that there is a lot more sway to his walk then there was before. And yeah, Louis is definitely in need of a wank.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no smut in this one. I promise there will be in the next chapter though! :) Thanks!


	3. Second Times A Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry puts on a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 3rd chapter! Woop Woop! So, as I promised there is smut in this chapter and I'm trying my best to make this a good series so it's not gonna be like PWP like the first chapter anymore. Enjoy and drop them Kudos and comments and whatnot.  
> Thanks,  
> foreveryoung

Louis is finally finishing up his report that he had been working on all day. Pretty much after the little visit from Harry's family he had gone to his office and made it a day of getting caught up on all his tasks and responsibilities so his boss doesn't go ape shit on him for missing yet again another deadline. Louis saves his final work before opening up his email and sending a quick attachment to his boss. After sending the message, Louis shuts down his laptop and makes his way up and out of his office.

It's not until Louis is in the kitchen have a late night snack when he realizes the time on his stove. It's already 11pm and for a split second Louis freaks worrying that maybe he missed his chance to catch another glimpse of Harry is his room like the night before. But considering that it is already so late at night Louis figures that the boy has already gone to bed and Louis should actually call it a night as well. Louis cleans his dishes putting them away once dry and makes his way to his front door to lock it and arm the security system. After the house is all locked up and Louis makes sure that no lights are still on he finally starts making his way up to his room. Louis opens his bedroom door then shutting it closed behind him and turning on his bedroom light all in the process. Louis walks into his bathroom and brushes his teeth and starts getting ready for bed. After he is done in the bathroom Louis walks to his closet and starts taking off his clothes and putting them away in his dirty laundry hamper. Louis decides that he doesn't feel like wearing any pajamas so he remains clothed in just his boxers and makes his way out of his closet and towards his bed. He makes sure his phone is charging on his night stand before walking over to his bedroom entrance and flipping off the light switch.

Now, in the dark room, Louis turns around to make his way to his bed before he notices the faint light coming in through his bedroom window. Louis' heart rate picks up as he slowly makes his way towards his window. Once he arrives right up to it he makes sure that he is mostly concealed by his curtains as he stares through the window and looks at the house across the street.

Harry's bedroom window is closed but the curtains are drawn wide open. The boys bedroom light is on and he is currently laying on his bed which just so happens to lean right up against his window. Louis can only see the lower half of the boys face and down to right below the boys knees. Louis' mouth waters as he realizes that the boy is lounging on his bed in just his underwear. Louis feels himself hardening a little as he continues to stare at the boys briefs wanting so badly to see the beauty that lies beneath. While staring intently at the boys briefs he recognizes the pattern on the crotch as superman and groans to himself as he feels his knees going a little weak at the thought that the boy is so young he still has cartoon characters on his undies.

It's not until Harry sits up on of his bed to reach something on his nightstand, that Louis forces himself to tear his eyes away from the boys lower region. Louis notices that the boy had grabbed his laptop and is now currently trying to get comfortable again in his bed while his screen loads. At the angle, Louis can only see a little sliver of what the boy is doing on the screen of his laptop which is resting right up on his chest. Harry is typing away on his laptop clicking things and loading pages on his internet that Louis doesn't recognize until he see's what loads up on Harry's laptop. It seems as though the boy has started watching some sort of video clip. Louis doesn't think nothing much of it as he continues to stare at the boys semi nude body when he notices the stirring in the boys underwear. Louis mouth drops open and he is definitely sporting a semi at this point when he sees the boys growing erection straining against his underwear.

Out of curiosity as to why the boy is getting worked up Louis chances another glance as to what is playing on his laptop and nearly comes in his pants when he sees the faint outline of a guy sucking another guys cock in a porn video. Louis can't believe his luck, the boy is practically watching porn right in front of Louis and is most likely, and hopefully, going to have a late night wank. Louis knows he's a sick man for wanting the boy to pleasure himself right in front of him but who can blame him really?

Louis watches as he sees Harry chest moving up and down faster and the beginnings of a pretty flush start on his chest. Louis wants to touch himself. God, does he want to touch himself but he doesn't want a repeat of the night before. Louis was so overwhelmed with the naked boy in front of him that he rushed through getting himself off. He want's this time to be different he wants to take his time, tease himself, and not bloody come so fast like a teenager. Louis carefully rests his right hand right next to his erection growing in his trousers and slowly starts to rub up and down just to give himself a little bit relief but not enough for stimulation. He watches as Harry does the same but instead of next to his little erection he is quick to place his little hand right on top of his bulge. Louis sucks in a breath because seeing Harry rubbing himself through his underwear with his flushed chest heaving up and down and his tongue poking out the side of his lips has got to be the most erotic moment of his life. Watching through the window as a little boy pleases himself watching porn is definitely Louis newest favorite activity. Louis decides he wants to do the same as Harry is so he can feel whatever the boy is and moves his hand over to start palming at his now fully erect cock.

They both continue like this for a while just rubbing themselves and teasing and building up anticipation. Louis isn't sure how much longer he can stand just this when thankfully Harry removes his hand altogether and vouches for pulling down his little undies. Louis mouth salivates as he watches the boy lower his undies and his erect prick spring up from it's confines. Louis is quick to follow in the boys footsteps as he quickly shoves his boxers down to his ankles and gets a hand around himself just as Harry does as well. Louis slowly strokes himself as he watches the boys fast vigorous strokes on his poor cock. Louis tries to quicken his pace but winces as he realizes that his hand is too dry so he quickly spits into his hand and spreads it all over his erection and starts back up stroking at a much faster pace.

Now it seems as though it's a race who can reach their high first. Both boys stroking vigorously, Louis notices that Harry doesn't do much to please himself other than the standard up and down motion on his prick. While, Louis uses all of his favorite techniques in hopes of making this another great orgasm as the night before. He rubs the pads of his fingers on and across his piss slit on every upstroke. Louis tries to time his strokes to the same rhythm as Harry's relentless strokes. Louis can feel it in the deep pit of his abdomen, that sure feeling of his impending orgasm. Louis feels the heat coiling deep and increasing at an alarmingly fast rate as he skyrockets towards the edge. Yet, Louis really doesn't want to come before Harry so he tries his best to hold it in deep down within and denies his body the ecstasy it so badly craves. Louis watches, shaking with his impending orgasm, as Harry seems to be in the same boat as him if the way his thighs are shaking and jerking are anything to go by. Louis watches carefully as Harry strokes himself four more times before stilling his hand completely and shaking violently as he shoots two or three weak strings of white onto his little pudgy stomach. Witnessing Harry's orgasm and the fact that the boy is too young to produce a generous amount of come has Louis once again shooting his seemingly endless release all over his curtains which he still hides behind. Louis is too into his high, shaking and practically screaming with his release that he doesn't bother catching any of his seed, instead letting himself dirty his curtains as much as his body allows.

After what seemed like the longest he's ever came, Louis finally comes down and this time immediately looks back through the boys window to find Harry stroking his fingers through the mess he's made on his stomach. Louis feels sated in his post-orgasmic bliss that he doesn't even bother with picking up his boxers or cleaning up his mess. Speaking of mess, Harry continues to play with his and then lifts his fingers to his mouth and sucks, licks, and cleans every drop from each of his fingers. That unbelievably sexy sight has Louis almost hardening again after coming so hard. Louis debates whether or not he can go for another round when suddenly Harry sets his laptop shut back down on his nightstand and carefully gets out of his bed as if he's afraid that he will make a mess. Louis quickly gets completely behind his curtain in fears of being seen by the younger boy.

Louis watches as Harry disappears from his room for a few minutes and comes back in a pair of pajama shorts and a completely come free torso. Louis follows the boys movements around his room before he finally settles back down in his bed on his back staring up at his ceiling. Louis curiously wonders why the boy is just laying there instead of falling asleep considering it's a school night and he probably has to be up early to go to school in the morning. Harry then turns on his side facing out his window and then sits up on his bed while gazing out his window towards the direction of Louis'. Louis wonders why Harry is staring so intently at his window and it stirs something inside of Louis. Maybe Harry knew Louis was watching him again and purposely did this all to tease Louis. Or maybe Harry is just curious about his neighbor. Who knows? All Louis knows is that Harry is still staring at Louis' window like he's waiting for Louis to suddenly pop out from behind his curtain. Louis vaguely wonders if Harry can see him hiding behind his curtain and that has Louis really terrified at the idea of being caught in the act yet again. Louis doesn't have to worry for long as he sees Harry prop up on his knees and slowly shut his drapes. Louis, feeling a lot safer than before, makes his way slowly out from behind his dirty curtain. He makes a mental note of buying new drapes tomorrow. Louis notices that now with the boys drapes shut he can only see a fuzzy outline of Harry moving throughout his room again before it suddenly goes dark. Louis figures that the boy is turning in for the night and with a yawn he tells himself to do the same.

Louis makes quick work of pulling up his boxers and taking down his curtains down before throwing them in the dirty clothes basket. He then settles into bed and tries his best not to fret on the events that just took place and the fact that he twice in a row violated his young neighbors privacy and got off to it. Louis feels more than a little disgusted with himself but he can't help it. Louis knows that this is wrong but somewhere inside of him he just doesn't care. In fact, he wants nothing more than to get to know his little neighbor more. Louis can't take his mind off the young boy. As if luck has it, tomorrow he'll get the chance to be around the boy again. Maybe talk to him one on one without making his parents or neighbors suspicious of him. Louis seriously can't wait for this stupid barbecue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Let me know. Next chapter will be up soon I promise! :)


	4. Putting On A Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets ready for the barbecue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I've been updating pretty much daily on this work. I'm so proud of myself! :) Anyways let me know if you enjoy!!

When Louis wakes up in the morning he is immediately blinded by all the bright light filling his bedroom. He curses as he tries to untangle himself from his sheets and escape the madness that is his bed all while shielding his poor eyes from their sunny abuse. Once away from his bed Louis let's his eyes adjust to the morning light. Louis looks around his room curious as to why in the world the room is so bright at the early time. When, he figures it out.

His window is bare due to lack of drapes which Louis may or may not have ruined with his bodily fluids while watching Harry, the boy next door, enjoy a late night wank. Then Louis remembers what today is. Louis had promised Harry's parents that he would attend their neighborhood barbecue later at four this afternoon. Looking, at the clock Louis notices that it's only around lunch time so he still has a little while until he needs to be next door.

Louis wanders over to his closet and grabs the first pair of sweats he could find. Now that he is more clothed he heads to his master bath to relieve his bladder and brush his teeth to extricate the foul taste on his tongue. After he feels refreshed and relieved, Louis heads downstairs making sure to grab his now fully charged cell phone off his nightstand.

Making his way downstairs, looking heads towards the kitchen to make himself a microwavable breakfast. Louis really can't cook for shit, especially if his drawer of takeout menus is anything to by. After Louis is done and finished with his meal, he vaguely remembers a report he needed to get to his boss by two pm. So, Louis heads to his office to set to work and kill a couple of hours before he needs to start getting ready for the barbecue.

* * *

At around fifteen minutes till two, Louis is surprisingly finished with his report and decided that now would be the best time to take a shower and start getting ready for the neighbors barbecue. Louis makes his way upstairs and to his bedroom. When in his bedroom Louis heads to his closet to get his clothes picked out and ready for when he exits the shower.

In the end, Louis goes for casual backyard barbecue and decides on a nice white and navy striped button up short sleeved shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He decides he will wear his pair of white Toms to complete the outfit. Once done with his clothes, Louis makes his way towards his bathroom to get out a towel from underneath his sink and hops in his shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, yes Louis enjoys long showers, he is finally out and wrapping a towel around his soaking wet body. Louis ties the towel loosely on his hips and opens his bathroom door and makes his way towards his bed where his clothes have been set out. The feeling of the cool air on his skin has Louis making his way to the thermostat right next to his window. Walking towards his window in the short amount of space between his bed and the wall, a faint movement outside catches Louis eye. Louis walks completely up to the window and looks out in the direction he saw movement and happens to see it coming from Harry's window. Louis is only looking at Harry's window for a second before movement catches his eye again.

He can see Harry hiding behind his curtain slowly peeking his head out and looking right at Louis' window. Louis can feel his heart pounding in his chest. The boy is actually spying on Louis. Louis wonders what he is doing that is so interesting for the boy to be trying to hide while looking at him before he looks down and sees that all he is currently wearing is the loosely hung towel set low on his hips.

An sly smirk makes its way onto his lips when he realizes he can have a little fun and give a tease to the curious boy. So in one quick move, while making sure Harry is still staring at him, Louis turns completely away from the window and drops his towel to the ground. Louis can picture the boys reaction to seeing Louis' bare arse, which Louis is very proud of by the way. While adding a little sway to his hips so there is sure to be a jiggle in his bottom Louis walks the few steps to his bed all the while making sure to stay in the view of the window for Harry's sake.

Deciding to further torture the surely drooling neighbor, Louis then proceeds to provocatively bend over and collect his first piece of clothing off of his bed. That certainly had to put on a really good view for the boy. Grabbing his shirt, Louis stands up straight again and slowly turns back towards the window most likely giving Harry yet again another mouthwatering view of his 'goods.' Slipping on his shirt over his shoulders Louis skips the process of buttoning up his shirt, waiting to do that until last.

Turning around again Louis does his bending show again while reaching for his boxer briefs. Yet, this time, Louis doesn't turn around again, instead he vies for giving Harry a view of himself slowly covering his arse in the tight black briefs. Once, his brief are on and he adjust himself correctly in them, Louis grabs his shorts and slips them on in the same fashion not giving Harry the benefit of seeing his abs yet. After zipping himself up and making sure the button is securely fastened Louis turns to face his window yet again.

With an borderline evil smirk set upon his lips Louis very slowly and as sexy as he can mange starts to button up his shirt one button at a time at what seems like an agonizingly slow pace. In his peripheral vision, Louis can see the faint movement of Harry's hand working himself behind the concealing curtain of his window. And if that doesn't make Louis want to do this whole show again then the fact that Louis can see Harry's hand speeding up does.

It's not until Louis looks up as he is finishing his last button that he sees more movement other than through Harry's window. Right underneath Harry's window Louis sees Robin and Anne bustling around getting ready for the barbecue. Louis has a tiny freak out moment where he is afraid of the surreal possibility that they could've just witnessed the little backwards strip show Louis just put on for their son. Louis didn't know he was holding in his breath until he let it all out of relief when he sees Robing look up and give him a friendly smile accompanied by a wave. Louis is quick to return Robin's friendly gesture while sending one to Anne, who also looked up as well out of curiosity as to what stole her husbands attention. Louis waits until he receives a friendly reply back from Anne and watches them return to their barbecue prepping.

Once the coast is clear and Louis knows they won't be looking back up again does he chance a glance back at Harry's window. Some sort of pride fills Louis' chest as he watches the boy hurriedly wipe down the lower half of his window clean with a wet wipe of what looks to Louis to be a pretty large amount of release. A lot larger than what Louis saw the boy produce the night before. Louis continues to watch the boy scrub his window down until he sees the boys hand stop completely. Louis looks up to Harry eyes to see what caused the boy to pause when he sees him staring at him with the ghostly pale and frightened expression on his face. Louis realizes that the boy is most likely deathly terrified that Louis possibly knows exactly what he is doing and why.

Not wanting the boy to be embarrassed, Louis quickly puts on a show of making it seem like Louis is just now recognizing he's there and smiles cheerfully and waves enthusiastically at Harry. He watches as Harry shyly waves back at Louis with the hand that still contains the semen filled wet wipes. It's only a moment later when he witnesses Harry realizing what he is actually holding in his hand as the boy is fast to hide the wet wipes behind his back and shyly look down at the ground biting his lip. Louis only smiles on a tad bit longer at the boy before catching his eye again and casting him one more friendly smile. Louis turns away from the window and walks into his bathroom again fixing up his hair and applying cologne to his neck.

Making his way back to the foot of his bed to obtain his Toms, Louis chances a glance at Harry's window to see that it is semen free and his drapes are once again shut. Smiling, Louis sits on the edge of his bed and makes quick work of slipping on his shoes. With one more look at the clock he sees that he still has an hour and a half before the barbecue starts. Wanting to appear as a friendly neighbor Louis makes the decision of going ahead and slipping on over next door to offer help in setting up the barbecue. While making his way downstairs, Louis tells himself that him going over there early has nothing to do with wanting to see the curly haired boy. Yet, what he tells himself and what is the truth are two very different things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! I think the next chapter is going to be in Harry's POV. Let me know what you think so far!


	5. The Early Bird Get's The Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis arrives early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I apologize to everyone who was so patient with me to finally update this fic! I have been going through a lot lately and I just want to freaking kiss all of you for being so sweet and patient with me! I've decided to make an effort to update this fic every Friday!!!! So mark your calendars! xx Just kidding, anyways I hope you enjoy and check out the end notes for some IMPORTANT(ish) NEWS! Love ya'll and enjoy! xxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> foreveryoung

(Harry's POV)

Oh my God.

He did not just do that. Harry stands freaking out about what he just did. What is wrong with him? Did he seriously just stand behind his window like some creepy little pervert and wank while watching his next door neighbor, albeit incredibly hot, getting changed in the comfort and privacy of his own room. And that's not even the worse part. Louis saw him cleaning up his mess on the window. What if he knew exactly what he was cleaning up? But that's impossible, there is absolutely know way whatsoever that Louis knows he was wiping up his-stuff. Nope, no way. None whatsoever.

A ring on the doorbell disturbs Harry of his thoughts. Wondering, who is showing up to their house early for the barbecue Harry quickly makes himself look appropriate and heads downstairs to the front door. Once, at the front door, Harry looks through the peephole to see who the first guest is.

Louis.

Harry quickly ducks down to the floor behind the door as if Louis can see him through the peephole as well. Harry is freaking out, chest heaving, heart battering inside his chest because there is only one logical reason Louis is here.

He knows. Louis knows what shameful thing Harry just did. He knows that Harry is a little pervert who was spying on him and he knows exactly what that stuff was Harry was cleaning on his window. Harry has know idea what to do and know he realizes, as knuckles rapt on the door right above his head, that Harry has to pull himself together and quick. He just needs to act aloof and like a friendly little innocent teen like he is. So with a shaky breath Harry makes his stand and very slowly and tentatively reaches for the door handle.

Opening the door, the first thing Harry notices is that Louis is grinning. Grinning like he won the lottery. It's so infectious that Harry can't help but reciprocate the smile a tiny bit. Still being very shy and timid Harry cracks the door far enough so that only half of his face in body is visible to Louis. Harry stands there staring at this gorgeous, smiling man and when he see's Louis's eyes trail down the visible side of his own body, Harry gets a little uncomfortable because it's been like thirty seconds and neither of them have said anything so he very gently and almost inaudibly clears his throat.

This seems to have break Louis out of whatever daze he was in because he head snaps back up to look into Harry's eyes and he smiles a little sheepishly. Louis clears his throat as well before he opens his mouth and begins to talk to Harry's shy form.

"Hello there, Harry. I'm Louis, you're next door neighbor," he pauses when Harry gently says hi back and continues with a friendly tug at his lips, "Your parents invited me here for the barbecue and I just thought that I would come a little early and help out." He shoots Harry a quick hopeful grin when he finishes and Harry can't help but smile even bigger, no doubt showing off his infamous dimples. Harry figures he's right when he sees Louis shift his attention to the area in his cheeks where his dimples are most prominent. And Harry really doesn't miss it when a tongue slips between the grin and swipes across sinful lips. Harry internally moans at the sight. He just recently started accepting the fact that he is interested in males and has taken to the internet to further educate himself in the way of gay sex. So sue him if he finds everything men, boys, Louis does so sinfully sexy. He's a twelve year old boy at this point he's almost always in a constant state of horniness.

Harry realizes he's hasn't answered Louis yet and snaps out of his thoughts and clears his throat and quickly answers Louis lest he think him an awkward little boy. "Uh, Yeah. Okay. You can come in, my parents are in the back getting ready." Harry opens the door wide enough to let Louis through then steps to the side and smiles at his shoes as Louis smiles at him in reply and walks inside. Harry shuts the door after Louis and sees him looking around curiously at all the pictures they recently unpacked hanging on the walls of the entranceway. Harry walks in front of Louis awkwardly, hoping that Louis will follow him through to the backyard. Looking over his shoulder at Louis, he sees that yes Louis is following and looking unabashedly at his behind. Walking faster to avoid embarrassment by tripping or something else as equally as clumsily in front of Louis, Harry finally makes his way through their house to the sliding glass doors that open up to the backyard.

Harry leaves the door open for Louis to slip through and shuts it closed behind him while in his peripheral vision he sees Louis conversing with his parents excitedly. Harry is about to walk towards them and join the adults conversation just to get a chance to talk to Louis when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

From Zayn:

_Hey on my way. Sorry I'm late. :/_

Harry texts back quickly because God knows if you don't text Zayn back fast enough he gets pissy.

From Harry:

**Everything alright? Hot neighbor just showed up. Kill me now! We need to talk!**

_Yeah car broke down had to get it towed to mechanics. Getting dropped off. Can I stay the night?_

**Damn, that sucks. Yeah no prob. Now hurry up before I embarrass myself in front of this sex god!!!! :(**

_Aha. x M'kay be there soon babes._

Smiling to himself, Harry pockets his phone and walks to patio table where everyone is sitting and chatting and takes the seat right across from Louis. He listens in on the conversation smiling softly when he is mentioned sometimes. And when there is a lull he takes that chance to inform his parents that Zayn will be spending the night. Like, always they agree because the love Zayn even though he is almost four years older than their son. At sixteen, Zayn was actually introduced to Harry when the younger lad needing tutoring in school and Robins coworker said his son who dreamed of teaching would love to tutor Harry. Ever since then they've been inseperable.

"Who's Zayn?" Louis' voice breaks Harry out of his reminiscing.

Harry shyly replies back, "He's, uh, Zayn's my best mate." Harry watches Louis' face closely to see if he can read anything beyond the friendly smile. When his parents start boasting about Zayn and how great he treats Harry and what a great young man he is and quite handsome too, Harry see's a quick flash of jealousy or something of the sort pass over in Louis' features. But as soon Harry saw it was gone just as fast. Harry wonders what that means. There is a lot to this Louis guy that he doesn't know about but Harry really hopes that he can get the chance to learn everything about this man. Like someone above is answering his prayers his blessing comes in the form of his Mother.

"So, Harry why don't you show Louis around the house, maybe show him your record collection you've been working on while we finish setting up out here, yeah?" Anne smiles at her son and without waiting for a reply from her son promptly gets up and ushers a reluctant Robin back over to the grill to finish cooking. Now, Harry finds himself sitting alone with Louis at a table.

Clearing his throat and throwing a shy smile at Louis then ducking his head quickly, Harry addresses Louis, "Well, those records won't wait forever!" Getting up and walking back into the house with Louis following after him Harry knows that this is his chance to prove to his attractive and much older neighbor that he's more that just a twelve year old boy. Now, if only Harry could remember what he did with those come stained wet wipes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kind of having writers block with this fic. I was originally just going to make it PWP because this is my first attempt at writing fic period. But now I want to actually make something of this and actually a story with fluff, angst all that crap. So if you think you have some good ideas to keep this fic going by all means comment! Every idea is appreciated! And comment if you would like to request anything! I think I'm also going to add Ziam into this but idk how yet. The farther I get into this fic the longer the chapters will get so just bear with me. Anyways thanks for reading and don't be afraid to say hi!!!! Oh and prepare yourself for some Larry smut very soon!!! xxxx  
> And I got myself a wattpad http://w.tt/ZQC6vh and a tumblr... sailorkirissa hit me up if ya wanna talk! I make 1D prefs and imagines! :)
> 
> foreveryoung


	6. The Not-So-Long Awaited Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The barbecue FINALLY arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I'm two days late with uploading this fic. Just some things to discuss really quickly. The next chapter is going to have minor Zarry. Sorry for everyone who doesn't really like that it's just something i'm really considering for next chapter. But don't worry it's all platonic and casual. Oh and by the way, I mentioned that I'm looking for a co-author/beta but I'm going to wait a few more chapters to see if I can keep this up on my own but we'll see how it turns out. I'm just having trouble trying to come up with things to keep this fic interesting because it started out a one-shot I wrote at 4 in the morning because I was bored but has become pretty popular. So I might need help with ideas. So if you think you have ideas for this fic please don't be afraid to comment or message me on tumblr. sailorkirissa.tumblr.com  
> So enjoy this longer chapter and kudos and comment. See ya next Friday! Where we will finally meet Liam! :)
> 
> foreveryoung

 

Walking behind Harry up the stairs Louis takes this moment to take in all his surroundings. And by all his surroundings he means Harry’s perky ass right in front of his face. Stop looking. Stop looking. Oh look, family portrait. Yeah, let’s look at that some. But Louis can’t help it when his gaze falls upon the rear right in front of him. And he definitely can’t help the fact that he notices the way it jiggles some when Harry climbs his way up the stairs. The little movement alone has Louis’ mouth water. He imagines what it would be like to sink his teeth into the little globes of perfection. To drag his tongue and trace every inch of this boy’s body. To leave trails of his lips along his spine as he kisses his way down to his little, puckered hole.

Louis is so lost in his erotic thoughts that he barely registers the fact that they’re already at the top of the stairs until he is standing in front of a bedroom door with a sign that says ‘You Shall Not Pass’. He snickers inwardly to the endearing sign. Harry places his hand on his door handle but doesn’t make any effort to open the door. Instead, he pauses and shyly looks over his shoulder at Louis before he quickly turns back around and seems to recollect himself before he finally turns the handle and pushes open the door.

Once the door is opened Harry steps into his room and holds the door open as if he is waiting for Louis to come in. Taking that as a sign, Louis smiles cautiously at Harry, afraid he is overstepping any boundaries for coming in his room, and carefully proceeds into the teenager’s bedroom. Harry is quick to shut his bedroom door shut behind them and Louis just stands there by the door waiting for Harry to make the first move as to show him around his room.

Harry smiles at Louis and then makes his way over to the right side of his room where Louis can see the boy has a record player and vintage records on display. While Harry seems to be preoccupied with trying to put on some music Louis takes this time to fully appreciate the space. On the walls, Harry seems to have a typical teenage posters of various pop stars and models. Half of these posters are of boy bands and the other are of female models. Louis wonders briefly if this means that Harry is exclusively straight or if there could still be a chance that Harry is into guys. Especially, 24 year-old guys with their own home and six figure salary. Not that he’s bragging, okay maybe just a bit. As Louis continues looking at Harry’s wall he sees a map of the world and among it are little red pins in various places. Under each pin is a country and a piece of parchment. Every piece of parchment has different inspirational quotes on them but the one that catches Louis’ eye is the note that says, “All those who wander are not lost.”

Louis feels like he is invading the young boy’s privacy on some sort of level. Which is ironic considering the man gets off by peeping on the boy through his window. But this is different. It like Louis is looking into the boy himself rather than through a window. All of these quotes show him little bits and pieces of who Harry really is and Louis wants to memorize every single one of these and keep it forever. Maybe he’s getting too far ahead of himself. He doesn’t evenly properly know anything about Harry other than how he gets himself off and that he enjoyed watching Louis get dressed earlier. Yet, there is something about this shy, innocent boy that Louis finds himself obsessed in a way.

The soft sound of music makes its way into Louis attention. Louis closes his eyes and just listens to the beautiful melody Harry put on. After Louis soaks in the ambiance of the song, he turns to find Harry looking at him with a curious expression. If the furrow in his brow and the slackness of his jaw is anything to go by. Time seems to abruptly stop as they both find themselves staring into each other’s eyes. The only indicator that the world is still spinning is the soft hum of a singer’s voice coming from the record player in the corner of the room.

Harry is the first to break eye contact when he ducks his head down to where his chin meets his chest. Louis finds it absolutely adorably and when he sees the flush that is apparent on the young boy’s cheeks he is that much more taken by him.

Louis decides to break the silence between them first, “These quotes are quite interesting. Did you come up with them yourself?” Louis inwardly scolds himself for the stupid question. Out of all things he could’ve asked, really? Yet, when Louis see’s Harry eyes shine at him like Louis just complimented him he doesn’t feel that bad anymore.

“Um, no actually. They’re, well, they’re just quotes I read different places. I-These just spoke to me kinda, you know?” Harry talks so quietly at Louis that he has to strain his ears to capture all that the young boy has said to him. It’s so endearing to see Harry talk about these quotes as if they’re a piece of the puzzle of who Harry really is. Louis wants as many pieces he can find.

Smiling at Harry, Louis responds. “Well, these are definitely interesting and certainly deep for such a young person.” Louis watches as Harry nods at his feet bashfully. Louis, as much as he loves to fluster Harry, actually wants the boy to talk to him or hell, even glance up at him. So, deciding to change the subject to coherse Harry into talking, Louis makes his way over to the record player. Harry, standing next to the record player, visibly stiffens when noticing Louis is walking towards him. Louis is almost to the record player when something catches his eye. Sitting there on the ground, half under Harry’s bed half visible, is a dirty looking wet wipe. Louis, stops in his tracks and stares at the wipe. With a quickly beating nervous heart Louis makes a decision that will do either one of two things; freak Harry out or embarrass the poor boy.

Bending down Louis gently picks up the wet wipe, not caring that he is practically touching Harry’s dried spunk. Spunk that was created because of Louis. Standing back up, Louis looks at Harry cautiously, afraid of the reaction he will see on the young boy. But when his eyes finally land on Harry, he sees that Harry is still staring fixedly at his shoes just as he was before. The boy hasn’t noticed what Louis is holding in his hands quite yet. With all the courage Louis can muster he gently clears his throat and breaks the awkward silence yet again.

“Haven’t even lived here for a couple days yet already leaving your room messy, hmm Harry?” Louis chuckles lightly to ease the tension ever so present in his slightly shaking voice. Holding this wipe is doing things to him. Bad things, things that Louis is having a very hard time trying to ignore with the increasing tightness in his lower regions.

Louis watches as Harry shyly raises his head to look at Louis with a confused furrow to his brow. Louis sees the exact moment on Harry’s face when the young boy realizes exactly what it is that he is holding in his hand.

Louis barely has anytime to even blink before Harry is moving lightning fast and snatching the wet wipe out of his hand and hastily throwing it away in the little trash bin on the opposite side of the room. Harry turns around just as quickly and stares at Louis with a horrified and embarrassed expression. It seems as though all of Harry’s blood has made it way to his cheeks for they are about as red as the young boy plump, cherry red lips.

Stammering out an apology, Louis just barely catches Harry’s excuse as to why the wipes were on the ground. “I-I, You see, it, um I was just cleaning a um a SPILL, I was just cleaning a spill, and I forgot to throw the wipe away was all. Yeah, a spill.” Not wanting the boy to be further embarrassed lest he have a panic or something of the sort, Louis smiles kindly at the young boy and gently changes the topic by walking the rest of the way to the record player and looking through various vinyls Harry seems to have acquired. Picking one up Louis instantly recognizes, he turns back towards Harry and asks him politely if he would put this one on. Harry, who seems to be thankful for the change of conversation smile gratefully and takes the record from Harry, visibly shivering when their fingers glide over one another’s, and proceeds to put the record on. And the rest after that is history. The boys find themselves having conversation after conversation about various records, boy bands, and Louis favorite topic, “No way, Steven Tyler was definitely the hottest member of Aerosmith,” if Harry’s resulting blush is anything to go by.

Two hours later, man times certainly does fly when you’re having a great time talking to your younger next door neighbor, the sounds of guests arriving downstairs signals the start of the barbecue. Reluctant to wrap up his bonding time with Harry, Louis decides to cut the discussion of whether or not Nsync should do a reunion tour, with a simple, “You know, you’re pretty cool for a kid.”

Harry stares at Louis with a little smile on his face, before it turns into a full on smirk when he replies, “Yeah, well I guess you’re not too bad for an old man.” Louis, faking a gasp and holding a hand to his chest in mock offence, enjoys the laughter that results from Harry. Louis loves the sound of Harry’s laughter, he wouldn’t mind doing all that he can to ensure Harry is always laughing. His laugh is too beautiful to never be heard always.

Deciding to kick it up a notch, Louis sassily replies,” Well, at least I could be considered a man.” This results in an unexpected reaction from Harry. From where Louis was shooting to make Harry laugh, he receives no such reaction. Instead Louis frowns at Harry who is staring intently at Louis, before Harry opens his mouth and make Louis semi turn into a full sail.

“Well, how can I prove I’m man enough?” The innocence alone is what drives Louis crazy. He knows Harry doesn’t understand what his response is doing to Louis. It wasn’t even that naughty of a remark. It’s just that Louis is a perverted man who get off to pretty much everything that comes out of that young boy’s mouth. Louis doesn’t even think before replying, it’s as if his cock is speaking for him, not letting think about the possible repercussions from what he is about to say to Harry.

“I guess I’ll just have to show you. Show you what it’s like to be a real man.” Louis says to Harry. And if Louis voice lowers a few octaves and provided more haughtiness than he was trying to than sue him. Louis isn’t perfect, far from it actually. Yet, just as Harry’s cheeks start to color as Louis presumes the young boy thinks about the dirty meaning behind those words, the door to Harry’s room flings open which causes Harry and Louis to fling apart creating as much distance between themselves as possible on Harry’s bed. It’s then, that Louis realizes how close they actually were to each other laying on his bed. Trying not to think too much into this and focus on the matter at hand, Louis looks to the bedroom door and sees a young boy maybe a few years older than Harry standing in the doorway looking between Harry and Louis with a curious expression.

Time seems to stand still as all three of them look at each other in awkward silence. No one seems willing to break the silence first so Louis decides it best to get out of here while he can. Who knows what that boy is thinking about him right now. Standing up from Harry’s bed, Louis smiles kindly at Harry and nods his head at him as a form of goodbye and awkwardly makes his way to the bedroom door before side stepping Zayn and only giving him a small friendly smile when their eyes meet briefly. Once out the door, Louis hurries on downstairs where he sees various people from around the neighborhood talking amongst themselves. Louis lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in and tries his best not to think about the moment he and Harry just shared and will away his erection lest any of his curious neighbors see it. That would be embarrassing to explain.

 

* * *

 

Louis is listening to Mr. Jenkins talk about his recent visit to the doctor’s office when his attention he redirected to the sliding glass door. Harry and his friend from earlier are stepping out of the house onto the patio and Louis’ throat goes dry. There standing not even ten feet away from him is the young boy wearing nothing but tiny yellow swimming trunks and a towel slung over his shoulder. Louis knows he should probably stop his eyes from raking his petite little body but he seriously can’t help. It’s a problem. He zones out of the conversation, and barely registers the fact the Mr. Jenkins has moved on and is now talking about his cat’s swollen eye. Instead, he attention is solely focused on Harry as he moves with his friend towards the pool in the middle of the giant patio deck. Louis continues to stare as Harry sets his towel down on a lounge chair and laughs at something the other boy said. Louis certainly can’t help but feel his insides burn with jealously at this interaction. Nobody is allowed to make Harry laugh like that, only Louis.

Louis jealous thoughts are broken when Harry suddenly dives head first into the deep end of the pool. Louis waits with bated breath for the boy to break water and finally breaths out a sign when Harry resurfaces a moment later. Harry swims around in the pool, doing various handstands and floating on his back, and the whole time Louis eyes have only been removed twice when he was spoken too. Louis tries his best to sneak quick glances at the young boy, but sometimes those quick glances turns into full flegded ogles, especially when Harry whips his hair out of his face like the little mermaid. Louis’s mouth is quick to go from dry to watering as he traces the movement of water droplets drifting down Harry’s face, neck, and chest.

Louis is completely preoccupied with watching Harry that he doesn’t realize he’s been staring at the young boy for about 3 minutes now non-stop, until a fleeting glance at Harry’s acquaintance fills him with dread. The boy who so rudely interrupted their moment before is looking at Louis with a much more curious expression than from before. Louis is quick to busy himself with conversation again after he sees the boy glance between Louis and Harry, afraid that the boy will put two and two together and call Louis out on his obvious perversion.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the barbecue goes like that, with Louis sneaking quick glances at a nearly naked Harry and attempting to not act out of the ordinary while in the presence of all his neighbors. It’s only when it’s nearing the end of the party when Louis realizes that he is the last one of his neighbors to still be at the barbecue. The last guest left about ten minutes ago while Louis was in a pretty deep conversation with Robin concerning the latest of sports and the best team members. Louis decides to earn some brownie points with the Styles’ and sticks around to be neighborly and help Anne and Robin clean up. Even though the real reason of his stay is to continue to watch Harry and his friend play around in the backyard with nerf guns.

After everything is pretty much cleared away and Anne and Robin express their gratitude for Louis’ helpfulness, Louis decides it’s time to head out. With a quick goodbye to Anne and Robin, Louis looks at Harry and sees he is still playing with his friend. Not wanting to be rude and interrupt he merely starts walking away. That is until the sound of Anne stops him in his tracks.

“Oh wait! Harry, dear, be kind and come say goodbye!” Louis turns around just in time to see Harry jogging up to stand by his parents and give Louis a happy smile.

“Bye Louis, today was fun! Thanks for listening to my music with me.” Harry tells Louis with the biggest smile on his face, showcasing his dimples and everything. The sight alone makes Louis’ heart melt just the tiniest bit.

“Certainly, Harry. Like I said before, you’re a cool kid. A cool kid with a really cool taste in music. You’ll have to let me borrow some of your records sometime.” Louis replies to Harry with a gentle smile on his face. Louis doesn’t miss it when Anne and Robin share small knowing smiles to each other. Louis wonders what exactly those mean. And that makes him slightly nervous. So, Louis smiles kindly one more time at all of them before saying his final goodbyes and walking away. For each step Louis takes he has to physically stop himself from turning around to look at Harry just once more. There will be plenty of time for that later, that is if Harry doesn’t close his drapes tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Let me know in the comments below! And if anyone is a good artist and would like to draw or sumbit fanart for this fic you will make my day! just hit me up on tumblr! sailorkirissa.tumblr.com
> 
> foreveryoung


	7. Meet Zayn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor Zarry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for taking FOR-FREAKING-EVER to update!!!!!!!!! Promise I'm not gonna abandon this fic. And I know everyone want to get to the smutty smut smut already but tbh it ain't gonna happen for a few more chapters at least. I'm trying to get the plot going. This fic isn't just underage smut, but a sort of fucked up love story. So bear with me. Also this chapter is minor Zarry and there will be more Zarry later on. But just a little and nothing serious. More like friends experimenting with sexuality Zarry. PLEEAAASE! This is just a filler really. I already have the next chapter outlined, just gotta type it up. It will definitely be longer next chapter. Like 4k longer.

Not even two seconds after Louis awkwardly left the room, Zayn is immediately onto him with questions. Questions varying from ‘Who was that, H?’ ‘The sex god himself?’ ‘H, I know you love me but jeez can’t control yourself can you?’ That draws Harry’s attention to Zayn bickering. “Wait, what?” Harry dumbly asks him. “Babe, you’re pitching a tent there man.” Zayn chuckles at Harry while obviously staring intently at Harry’s crotch. That’s when all blood, well as much as his body can manage in the current situation, floods to his face.

Harry immediately pulls the pillow nearest him over his hips to hide his blatant erection. Curse Louis and all his manly ruggedness! Zayn continues to laugh oblivious to his friends discomfort and embarrassment. Like, what if Louis saw his “problem” when he left. God, Harry has never been more embarrassed in his entire short life. Eventually Zayn’s laughter dies down, but Harry’s having no such luck getting other things to die down. He just can’t get Louis and unspeakable fantasies out of his mind right now.

Zayn breaks Harry out of his naughty daydreaming by suggesting they go ahead and get changed into swim trunks for the barbecue. Zayn immediately starts to strip in front of Harry, which is certainly not helping his situation but actually making it worse. It’s not Harry’s fault that he’s going through a sexuality crisis and can’t help but give himself a little squeeze under his pillow. God, what’s wrong with him! First watching Louis and now his best friend. He lets go of himself when Zayn turns around, already in his trunks, and gives Harry a questioning look. Harry stares down at his lap then back up at Zayn trying to convey to him that he needs some privacy to sort some things out. But that’s not what happens, in fact what actually happens is a complete shock to Harry.

“Need some help with that?” Zayn asks while staring fixedly on Harry’s erection. Chocking on air, Harry stares dumbfounded at Zayn not knowing what to say or do. Because hell yes he would like some help but wouldn’t that be weird for their friendship. Luckily Zayn seems to sense his insecurity and calmly adds while sitting on the bed by Harry’s feet, “Hey, don’t worry, I’m not going to touch you.”

Harry visibly relaxes but still doesn’t’ understand how Zayn is going to help without touching him. Zayn answers his question before he can dwell too much on it, “Just close your eyes and touch yourself for me.” Harry blushes bright red but still allows Zayn to gently remove the pillow off of his lap. He settles himself back into his bed and closes his eyes knowing that he can trust Zayn. Slowly and still extremely embarrassed at the idea of touching himself in front of Zayn, Harry softly starts to palm himself through his trousers waiting for what Zayn will want him to do next. After a few breaths Harry opens his eyes to peek at Zayn but is surprised to see that Zayn is already staring at Harry.

“Good boy.” God. Why is that so hot? If Harry closes his eyes he can almost pretend that Zayn is Louis and Louis just called him a good boy. Yeah Harry is his good boy. With his eyes still closed he can hear Zayn’s sharp intake of breath before he speaks next, “Yeah there ya go. Now, I want you to continue to touch yourself and think about Louis.” Yes. Harry quickly sticks his hand inside of his pants and grabs himself. It’s too dry but Harry sucks it up and stays deadly quiet to hear what Zayn has to say. “Mmm, that’s so nice Harry. Wish Louis could see you like this. Such a slut for him aren’t you Harry. Louis’ ‘lil slut?”

Harry has to hold his other hand to his mouth so he can contain the loud whines escaping his throat. Harry is jerking himself furiously now. It seems Harry is going to finish embarrassing quickly. But what can he do, he’s still young. Can’t stave off the feeling coiling hot and deep inside him. Just a few more strokes and Harry could be there. All Harry needs is for Zayn to say one more thing. Just one. Please. “Yeah, you gonna come H?” Harry nods furiously in answer. “Okay come, H. And when you do I want you to think of one thing.” God. What!? Anything, he’ll think of anything at this point.

“Mmm, I wonder how tight your mom’s pussy is?”

Harry’s eyes fly open to gape at Zayn, his hand has stopped as well just holding onto his aching cock. “Zayn! What the hell!” Zayn smirks at Harry and Harry wants to punch that smug look off his face. But all Zayn does in return is smile innocently and apologizes, “Sorry, keep going, let’s finish you off.” Harry doesn’t know if he wants to continue this anymore but his cock is still half hard so he closes his eyes and starts to stroke again. Trying his best to get back to where he was before. But it’s much more difficult considering he still has Zayn's voice in the back of his mind talking about his mother's cunt. Gross! Zayn clears his throat to speak again and Harry’s actually relieved, he needs some dirty talk about Louis if he is ever going to finish.

“Hmm. Actually, I wonder how tight Robin’s pussy is?” Zayn say's finishing his question off with a giant cackle as Harry gets up and pushes Zayn off his bed. “Heeey. That hurt asshole!”

Harry gives him a death glare as he grabs his swim trunks and storms into his bathroom to change for the barbecue. Hard-on all but gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it, Comment please. I'm fully prepared to be yelled at. *waits for inevitable comments in all caps* LOVE YA'LL!!!!!


End file.
